Friday the 13th
by Wind'ssong-Water'scall
Summary: This is a one shot spander, where spike has his soul and there was never any spuffy.


Friday the 13

Set in session 7 right month after Spikes leaves the school basement

Notice: Spuffy never happened Spike got his soul though his reason for going through with the challenge was to get rid of the chip.

Author:Wind'ssongWater'scall

Pairing- Xander/Spike

Warning: Mager fluff ahead, enough to drown you in. Oh and extra conyness. Dont say I didnt warn you!

Xander walked grudgingly slow back to his apartment. It wasn't that he didn't like spending time in his apartment; it was that he didn't like spending time in his apartment with Spike. Spike had been acting normal lately. As normal as a soul having once back ass vampire could be anyways.

At least he wasn't talking to imaginary people anymore, but he was still a pain. He was sulky and quiet and although he would never admit it to aloud he missed the old Spike. The Spike that would snark at him and would give him looks enough to kill. Now all he did was mope around the apartment. It was getting tiring. Xander wished he would just go back to his old self.

Having finally reached his apartment complex and made it up to his apartment, he slid the key into the lock and the door opened easily. Upon opening the door he saw Spike lounging on the couch. The TV was on but Xander could tell that he wasn't really watching it. Xander didn't want to feel the pang of sympathy he felt for the bleached wonder.

Spike didn't deserve his sympathy, after all how many times had he tried to kill him before going out and accidentally getting himself a soul. But after seeing Spike like this for the last month or so he couldn't take it anymore. So he decided that now was the time to do something about it.

With an evil smile he didn't know he possessed he moved toward Spike as fast as humanly possible and lifted him off the couch. The moment Spike realized that Xander had picked him up he started to struggle. Xander held on tight till they reached the bathroom where he deposited Spike into the tub.

Before Spike had time to get his bearings back Xander reached over and turned on the shower head to cold. Imminently Spike was up with a shout, swearing a blue streak in a variety of languages.

He pulled himself from the tub glowering at Xander. He grabbed a towel and dried himself down before turning on Xander.

"What the bloody hell was that about?"

He looked angrier that Xander had seen him in a long time and he saw it as a job well done.

"No more mopping, as long as your staying here I'm not putting up with one more second of your woe-is-me act. I got enough of that from dead-boy to last me a life time."

Spike stood there glaring at him before he seemed to remember he was sodden wet. With one last glaring going Xander's way he began to strip himself out of his clothes. It was at this very moment that Xander realized that there must be something very wrong with him fore he couldn't keep his eyes off of Spike as he undressed. Xander quickly moved from the bathroom into his own bed room and worked on repressing his most recent thoughts.

Xander managed to avoid Spike for most of the next week, but he did notice much to his enjoyment that Spike was again beginning to live life a little, or at least life after death or whatever. Finally on Saturday though Xander found that he could no longer avoid Spike seeing as he had the day off and no wear to going seeing as all the girls were busy. He decided against better judgment to ask Spike if he wanted to rent some movies with him later that night, seeing as he was bored and had no better ideas.

Much to his surprise and much hidden pleasure Spike agreed that it sounded like an ok idea. So later that night they made their way to the movie renal store and got three movies. One being Jackie Chan's Rush Hour, another being Jet Li's The One, and the last and oddest was A Midsummer's Nights Dream. Xander had shot a glance at Spike at this last choice but Spike remained silent only giving Xander a look that said he would go as far as he could without actually killing him if he said anything.

After getting back to the apartment and watching the first two movies Xander realized he was enjoying himself greatly and that it was due largely to the fact that he was here with Spike. At this point he decided that he would no longer deny he's growing feelings to the souled vampire at least not to himself, but that saying anything about it would only end in badness for him. So he kept his mouth shut and finished watching the movies. When they were over Xander said goodnight and took himself back to his room shutting the door against sating anything that might ruin the slow friendship he now had with the vamp.

He was on the better part of being on his way to asleep when he heard a soft mewling noise coming from beyond his door. He opened his door and listened from the doorway until he heard it again. He noticed it was coming from Spike's room and moved down the hall and pushed the door open a bit peaking in to see what was going on.

Inside he saw Spike laying spread eagle on the bed with his back arched up into the air. Xander had to grasp the door frame for support when he noticed that Spike was starting to arch his arse into the air as if someone was running fingers down his back and over his butt. Spike continued to make the mewling noises along with a few gasps and sighs and Xander was about to leave him to it so that wouldn't threaten his control even more when he heard Spike sigh out his name.

Xander stood frozen considering the possibility that he heard wrong when he heard it again this time coming out more on a hiss of pleasure. Xander watched this all for a while and was about to approach Spike when the good sexy noised he was making turned into scared whimpers.

"No, I'm sorry please don't go. Xan please I'm sorry." Once Xander heard this he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He pushed the door fully back and strode to Spike's bed where he lifted him into his arms.

"Spike come on wake up. Come on Spike its just a dream." Finally Spike's whimpering stopped and he started to fully wake, taking in that Xander was starring down at him with worried eyes.

"Spike what's this, what's wrong?"

"Xan." Spike said weakly holding onto Xander tightly.

'Yeah it's me. What's going on Spike what was all that about." Spike looked away seeming to have realized that he must have called out in his sleep.

"It's ok Spike, just tell me." It took Spike a second but finally with a sigh he admitted the truth.

"In my dream you got angry you were gonna leave. Said that the soul didn't matter that I still wasn't good enough. You said id never be good enough." As Xander sat there with Spike in his arms he realized he wanted to kill his dream self just so that he could stop Spikes pain. He pulled Spike tighter to him rubbing circles in his back and whispering soothing words to him, till the vampire seemed to reach a level of calmness.

"Spike you know that I would never say that to you right, you know that I don't want to hurt you." Spike looked up into his eyes looking as if he was trying to read his soul.

"Ya I know." The smile that splayed on Spike's lips was his undoing and he couldn't stop himself from bringing his lips down to Spike's. At first Spike did nothing then he leaned forward and took control of the kiss leaving Xander both breathless and full of wonder.

"Not going any ware Spike. Gonna stay right here. If anyone asks its Friday the 13 and were under its spell and its going to stay that way all year."

Spike didn't say anything but he pulled Xander tighter to him and eventfully they both fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms.


End file.
